Walker Parker
Walker Parker 'is a main character in Glee: A New Journey. He is a student at Anthony McKenzie High School and will become a member of the school's glee club, Double Take. Walker is portrayed by ''Hunger Games ''actor Alexander Ludwig and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. 'Personality Though a very kind guy, Walker is, well... he's very odd. He loves collecting odd things, has this very strange obsession writing in red pen, will pull the wackiest faces at random times and has a very young sounding voice among other off quirks. He loves his family dearly, and though he isn't particularly close with any of them, including his parents and six siblings, he'd do whatever he could for them. He's very active and loves to do anything you throw at him, and is yet to give up or quit on something he's started. He's highly skilled at basketball, and is always playing it. He also loves fashion, which may be because when him and his older sisters were little, they'd always ask his opinion on their clothes, and he grew to love it. He's very innocent and naive, which results in the excessive bullying he gets at school. Though it hurts him that they call him names like 'fag', 'girl', 'freak' and 'gaytard', he tries his best to stay positive about everything, even if that isn't how he really feels. Inside, he's slowly breaking, and losing control of everything, even if no one can see it. Apart from all of that, he still tries to make friends, even if he's pushed away from many, he keeps his head up and will hand out with the few close friends he actually has. Another thing about him is that he doesn't like being in the spotlight. He'd rather someone else be there, as he doesn't think he can handle so much attention. Whenever he writes, he tends to let all his emotions free in the form of short stories, poems or songs, which he refuses to show anyone. It's a way for him to cope with everything. It's also very rare to see him angry, and to be honest, no one has actually seen him this way. Also, even though he could knock someone out in one punch, he absolutely hates violence, and is very much against it. 'Biography' Walker was born and raised in Lima, and has hardly ever left for somewhere else. Though he would like to see the outside world, he doesn't want to leave his family and the only home he's ever known. Growing up in a very large family, he was often forgotten about, but being used to this, he just kind of accepted it. School has always been hard for him, as he's only ever had a few friends he could count on, and was usually the victim of bullies. They would constantly degrade, humiliate and attack him. He's got the scars to prove it. The only one who ever noticed this was his older sister Elaine, who was very protective of him. She tried to tell her parents, who did notify the school, but it never really made a difference and it kept going on. He's always tried to ignore the bullying, but it only results in him bottling himself up from others. Starting high school, he wants to make a change for himself and not be bullied like he used to. 'Series Overview' 'Season 1' Redemption Walker will be one of the main focuses in the series premiere. He will be featured in 5 scenes and will audition for Double Take with Strut by Adam Lambert. 'Songs' Season 1 Solos Duets Solos In A Group Number Category:Main Characters Category:Anthony McKenzie High School Students Category:Glee Club Members